1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transportation of lighting equipment. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved lighting transport apparatus that features lighting components that disassemble for storage and transport in a cabinet having vertically and horizontally extending receptacles specially configured to efficiently and conveniently carry the lighting components.
2. General Background of the Invention
Lighting is often required in environments wherein explosions can occur because of natural gas or other volatile substances that might be in the area. In the offshore oil and gas exploration industry, explosion proof lighting is required on any offshore drilling or production platform.
In offshore oil and gas well drilling, platforms that are utilized have chronic space problems. However, the equipment must be taken to the platform that is supplemental equipment to that already located on the platform. Such is often the case with lighting that must be transported, typically by boat, to an offshore oil and gas well drilling platform or production platform. Once supplemental lighting arrives at the platform, the lack of space is compounded by the large lights and/or any containers that they are shipped in.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention solves the problems and shortcomings of the prior art by providing a new, improved lighting and transport system having particular utility in the oil and gas well drilling industry.
The present invention provides a lighting and transport system that includes a cabinet having an interior, an access panel that can be opened and closed for enabling a user to access the interior when the panel is opened, the interior having a plurality of receptacles including at least one vertically extending tall receptacle that is about as tall as the cabinet, a larger receptacle that is shorter than the vertically extending tall cabinet, and a plurality of small receptacles that are each smaller in volume than the larger receptacle.
One or more tripods are sized and shaped to be stored inside the cabinet and within the tall receptacle.
A plurality of electric lighting units are sized and shaped to be contained within the smaller receptacles.
A plurality of accessory components can be removably fitted into the tripods, the accessory components being non-lighting and non-electrical components.
Attachments on the cabinet are provided that enable a selected lifting device to connect to the cabinet at attachments for enabling a lifting device to elevate the cabinet such as from a supply boat to an elevated offshore marine platform.